THE ENDING
by punchjongin
Summary: Chanyeol memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sehun secara sepihak setelah menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Sehun tahu semestinya ia tidak menerima taruhan Chanyeol dulu, meskipun diam-diam, ia tidak mampu menolak pesona misterius Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit dalam hidupnya. ChanHun-ChanBaek.


**THE ENDING**

 **By punchjongin**

 **Park Chanyeol – Oh Sehun (as girl)**

 **School life – Drama**

 **[!] I don't own all character used in this story, but story is mine.**

.

.

.

 **Prologue**

.

"Dia apa?" Sehun berteriak pada ponselnya.

"Maaf, jaringan ponselnya jelek sekali," kata teman sekelasnya, Jongin, berbicara dari koridor yang menghubungkan aula dengan ruang-ruang kelas. "Dia memutuskanmu secara sepihak."

Sehun memutar bahu. Selama satu bulan terakhir, ia menjalin hubungan dengan Park Chanyeol, _penguasa_ di sekolah ini. Selama mereka berhubungan, mereka jarang bertemu secara pribadi. Sehun sering mengajak Chanyeol untuk menikmati akhir pekan bersama, tetapi, lelaki itu selalu saja mempunyai alasan untuk berkelit, terkesan menghindari perempuan itu.

"Apa?" kata penuh emosi itu menangkap perhatian pengurus Student Council lainnya di perpustakaan yang sedang mendiskusikan agenda bulanan. Sehun menggunakan bahasa tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf dan memberi tanda bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Sehun menggeser tubuhnya beberapa centi dari tempatnya untuk menghindari tatapan-tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu tersebut.

"Maksudmu, Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Apakah dia memberitahumu, Jongin?" tanya Sehun antusias. "Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengan dia sejak pertemuan antar kelas, seminggu lalu."

"Ini gila," teriak Jongin diseberang. "Beberapa menit lalu, Park Chanyeol menemuiku di kelas, menyuruhku agar menyampaikan pesan untukmu ji…"

"Dia mengatakan apa?" cerocos Sehun, tidak sabar akan penjelasan Jongin.

Jongin mendengus diseberang, sedikit banyak ia mengetahui sifat Sehun yang _terlalu bersemangat._ "Dia membawa kekasih barunya, dan mengatakan padaku jika kalian putus, saat itu juga."

"Gila sekali," Sehun menyambar.

.

.

.

Langkah gusar Sehun mengantarkan dirinya untuk memasuki ruang kelas Chanyeol. Sehun memandang sekeliling kelas tersebut. Sepi. Bahkan kursi sudah dinaikkan diatas meja oleh penjaga sekolah. Seharusnya Sehun dapat berpikir itu, karena Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan agenda Student Council beberapa menit lalu dengan pengurus lainnya.

"Kau mencari Chanyeol?" suara dari belakang yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan dirinya. Sehun memalingkan muka kearah suara.

"Aku tidak melihat Chanyeol sejak 2 jam sebelum pelajaran terakhir usai, kupikir dia membolos dengan Baekhyun," ujar seorang siswi sedang membawa tumpukan buku, memasuki ruangan.

Alis Sehun terangkat, "Siapa itu Baekhyun?"

"Bukankah dia kekasih baru Chanyeol?"

Sehun semakin heran,

"Oh. Astaga! Jangan bilang kau…" wajah siswi itu memucat. "Kau belum tahu soal ini?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Lami."

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol terhanyut. Kondisi seperti ini muncul dalam alam bawah sadar ketika dirinya berada dalam pengaruh alkohol. Kadang-kadang ia merasa terbang menembus ruang dan waktu, dan satu sisi, dia tidak memikirkan masalah-masalah yang sedang dihadapinya pada waktu yang bersamaan. Disini – ditempat persembunyiannya dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang membosankan. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya ditengah terik matahari yang menyinari atap gedung sekolah, 4 jam setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Hari ini memiliki pagi yang cerah.

"Bangun," kata seseorang menghalangi sinar matahari memaparkan sinarnya pada wajahnya. Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Perlahan, ia berpegangan pada sisi kursi yang berada disampingnya, namun meleset. Ia terhempas kembali ke bawah hamper mengenai beberapa kaleng soju yang berserakan disekitarnya.

Tubuhnya dipaksa untuk bangkit, sewaktu bangun, Chanyeol merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia dudukkan paksa di sebuah kursi kayu tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring terlentang. Mencoba membuka matanya, dengan berat, Chanyeol terlonjak dan hamper jatuh dari kursi.

Kaget, ia melihat seorang siswi duduk di bangku berhadapan dengannya, wajahnya hanya beberapa centi didepannya. Rambut hitam panjang terikat tidak beraturan keatas siswi itu tertiup angin semilir.

Sekejap, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Aku tidak melihatmu. Aku tidak melihatmu," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara

"Park Chanyeol. Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" tanya siswi tersebut, memukul pelan paha Chanyeol dengan penggaris kayu. Mata Chanyeol kembali terbuka. Siswi itu mencondongkan tubuh dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Aku memutuskanmu secara sepihak?" kata Chanyeol, "Aku menghindarimu selama seminggu terakhir? Atau aku memiliki kekasih baru?"

Siswi tersebut cekikikan, "Aku tidak membicarakan hal pribadi itu, Chanyeol."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini Sehun? Apa kau sudah mati bunuh diri karena aku memutuskanmu lalu menghantuiku kemanapun?"

Sehun tertawa mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. "Tidak. Bukan itu. Aku menemuimu sebagai Student Council President. Selagi kau memakai seragam Kyunggi, kau menjadi tanggung jawabku."

"Apa aku sedang dalam pengawasanmu? Aku tidak membuat masalah," wajah Chanyeol yang biasanya tegas pun mengendur.

Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol dua kali, "Ikut aku. Kau sedang dalam pengaruh soju."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya dengan membaca review, membuat saya bersemangat ingin menulis kembali.

DISCONTINUE / CONTINUE ?

 **Review?** _It would be nice._


End file.
